


Laughter

by TheSmokeyAbyss



Series: 31 Day Halloween Challenge [7]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmokeyAbyss/pseuds/TheSmokeyAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Laughter (and it's really late)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Really late on this one because I just... did not like this one. I didn't know what to do for it ugh

In a place filled with screaming, both near and far, Mila eventually grew used to the sounds.  What she could never get used to, though, were the occasional sounds of laughter coming from random places in the asylum.  She hated that the most.  What could there possibly be to laugh about in a place like this?

Whenever the sound of laughter filled the air, she would hide, either in a locker or a vent.  She didn’t want to ever encounter the patients that laughed.  Trager had been more than enough.  Her mutilated hands were proof of what some of the worst of these patients could do and she was determined to stay away from anyone who enjoyed the madness in this place.


End file.
